


Dust

by SilverTsuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTsuki/pseuds/SilverTsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kh_drabble's prompt 'Twist.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

When Kairi finally lands it isn’t gently. All the breath leaves her in one great woosh of sound, like an unwanted balloon left over after a party.  
Streaks of light and stars trail after her abrupt descent; in fact, she has fallen quite like a star herself. The polished stone beneath her is cold. 

The larger part of her, the part not concerned with scrapes and bruises, grasps this fact muddily and hangs on for dear life. That wasn’t right; where was the sand? Her hands scrape against the floor as though to pull it through her fingers and come away coated with dust. 

All around her is still and quiet, as though the air itself will break at the very mention of sound, leaving pockets of oppressive space. The snarling statue looming before her regards Kairi disapprovingly, seemingly disappointed in her gulping efforts to regain breath.

Hollow Bastion – for Kairi knows that is where she is – reeks of disuse; of mold, dust, and a burning, ozone smell of old magic. The salty breeze, ever companion to bright mornings and lazy nights, is absent. Nothing of her island is here – even the colors are dim and grey. Cheerless.

Kairi rolls onto her back, balling her fists, squeezing her eyes shut. No! She wails silently, still unable to break the horrid quiet. This isn’t where I belong! It isn’t, not anymore! 

She lays there, heartsick at the thought of Sora and Riku coming home to find her missing once again, and cries until Aerith finds her.


End file.
